ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Sega Rally
Sega Rally is a series of racing video games published by Sega and developed by several studios including Sega AM3, Sega and Sega Racing Studio. The series released its first title, Sega Rally Championship in 1994. Initially, Sega Rally Championship was exclusive to Arcade. The titles consist of racing with different cars on various tracks. Installments There have been five games released in the Sega Rally series. Two games were developed by Sega AM3, one was developed by Sega, and two were developed by Sega Racing Studio. The original game was designed by Tetsuya Mizuguchi. Sega Rally Championship was released on SEGA's Model 2 board and became very popular in the arcades, so much so that SEGA ported it to their own gaming system of the time, the Sega Saturn. This port was of excellent quality and looked much better than PlayStation racing games of the same era. It ran in smooth 30 frames per second (25 frames in Europe due to the PAL system) and looked very much like the arcade original. Exceptions are non-transparent windows, since SEGA's Saturn could not generate transparencies in 3D graphics, as well as the draw distance, which was shorter than in the arcade game. Also, the screen resolution had to be cut in half, and the 3D models were scaled down. A PC port based on the Saturn version followed about one year later. It looked exactly like the Saturn version until SEGA released a patch for Microsofts DirectX 5 renderer. This patch modernised the graphics heavily. However, it made the PC version look far less related to the original arcade game, since it used a smoothing texture filter and brighter textures. The biggest difference between the original and its home versions is the option to drive three laps on each of the four implemented tracks instead of only one lap. Good players could also unlock an extra car: the Lancia Stratos. While the Lancia Stratos was playable in the arcade game by way of a cheat, there was no car model graphics so the Celica or Delta model was used instead. Sega Rally Championship 2 was released on Sega's Model 3 hardware. A port was released for SEGA's Dreamcast console and belonged to the very first games of the system at the Japanese release in November 1998. However, the Dreamcast version suffered from an unstable frame rate and wasn't as successful as its predecessor. The arcade original featured only four courses, while the port had between one and three courses for each of the five implemented environments, all wrapped up in a so-called 10-year championship. Again, a PC port followed. Sega Rally Championship 2 on DC and PC featured a lot of tuning options for the cars, including choice of tires and suspension, which could not be found in the arcades. Sega Rally 3 was released in 2008 and is a condensed version of Sega Rally Revo for Xbox 360, PS3 and PC. So this time the port went the other way around. Sega Rally 3 was released as Sega Rally Online Arcade for Xbox 360 and PS3 in 2011 and came full circle from consoles to arcades and back again. Released titles The first year for arcade, the second for home console or PC Released only in Japan and South Korea Not released in Japan References External links *Official website (Japanese) Category:Sega Games franchises Category:Rally racing video games Category:Video game franchises introduced in 1994